Competition
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Whenever Rin and Haru have a whole day for themselves, the other two gone, Rin likes to play games. Games that always have a nice ending, and this day is no different. Oneshot set in the same world as When Heat Strikes. HaruRin, Alpha/Beta/Omega world, Hints of MakoSouHaruRin.


And as promised here the HaruRin oneshot! I got a lot of different feedback of what you wanted to see in this one and I tried to combine them a little bit. I think... I did alright, so I hope I did the pairing justice! This is my take on them!

...

Rin was the one who had started it. The one who had sneaked his hands under the covers to where Haru was sleeping, fingers slipping over the other Omega's hip to slide under the elastic waistband of his grey boxers. It was a tease, a way to wake Haru up, a promise of what kind of day this was going to be. Their lovers would be stuck at work all day long, giving the two Omegas a rare opportunity to spend the day alone. And Rin would gladly take advantage of that. See how far he could push Haru, press every button he knew of, and eventually have the Omega come undone below him. But if there was something Rin should've learned by now, it was that he should not underestimate his partner.

Playing long enough with Haru under the covers until the other was about to burst, cheeks tinted a soft pink, bottom lip pulled back between teeth, azure eyes closed, as Haru let it all wash over him, Rin had teased enough. His hand released Haru's now hard length and slipped from under the waistband, wiping his hand on the sheets before getting out of bed, a grin staining his lips. That was where the challenge had begun.

A restless feeling had settled in the pit of Haru's stomach, all caused by Rin, and he was going to make use of it as well. Hearing the shower running, he knew exactly where to go. Tracing Rin's steps he stepped into the bathroom, the room filled with fog, Rin always turning on the temperature just a little too high for Haru's liking, it biting away at his skin whenever he got under. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make today. Tugging down his stained boxers he threw them to the side, missing the hamper only by an inch, but it didn't matter now. Not when his victim was this close.

Pushing aside the see shower door Haru stepped in without a word, but Rin noticed instantly as a cold gust of wind blew through the stall. Ruby eyes glanced over his shoulder, a wary look in his eyes. Without missing a heartbeat Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's waist, pressing his still very present erection against Rin's ass cheeks, rubbing it up and down slightly. A whimper escaped Rin, granting Haru with a satisfactory feeling. He could play the exact same game, if not better. But he was not one to show off, the smirk he was feeling on the inside not showing on his lips. The only trace of Haru's ego lifting Rin could find, was in his shimmering azure eyes.

Lithe fingers trailed around Rin's waist, slipping through the coarse red curls Rin sported between his legs, having neglected shaving in a while. Forefinger and middle finger moved around the base of Rin's length, creating a V form to tease only the very edge. And then Haru removed his hand again, the shiver gliding down Rin's spine enough for him.

The hand trailed back around Rin's waist as Haru stepped back, a teasing finger slipping between Rin's ass cheeks as a final playful move. And there Haru ended it, opening the shower door once again and stepping out, grabbing the towel Rin had laid out for himself. Keeping eye contact through the sheer plastic of the door, Haru towelled himself dry, throwing the towel towards the hamper as well after he was done with it. And that was Haru's reply to what Rin had started.

But it was wishful thinking to think it would end there. Of course Rin had far more in store than that, ready to take on Haru's offer, with the biggest grin on his lips.

After wrapping only a towel around his waist, Rin found Haru again. With a racing heart Rin glanced around the corner to shoot a look into the kitchen. His smile grew as he saw Haru only dressed in a short bathrobe, the hint of it all far too clear. They both knew how this day was going to end. Satisfied.

Stepping in Rin moved to take the exact position Haru had taken before, pressing his crotch against Haru's backside. For him there was only a faint hint of an erection, Rin a little better at repressing bodily reactions than Haru was. Arms wrapped around Haru's chest, making his task of cooking a lot more bothersome than it had been. "So what are we having for breakfast?" Rin murmured huskily, breathing his words right against Haru's ear. He didn't earn a shiver in return though, which was highly annoying.

"I'm having mackerel," Haru replied, and the I in that sentence hadn't gone unnoticed by Rin. Cheeky bastard was only cooking for himself, but Rin knew exactly how to play his cards right this time.

Releasing Haru from his hold, Rin stepped back, giving Haru the room to plate his breakfast. This time it was Haru's turn to look warily, not trusting Rin's sudden kind gesture. "Alright, I'll just get something else for breakfast then," Rin said, hoping it sounded innocently, but it did anything but that. The dark undertone was picked up on, and Haru shot him a glare, distrusting his Omega.

But he had nothing to reply with, nor did he have a clue to exactly what Rin was planning now. So he simply took his plate with mackerel and toast to the kitchen table and took one of the four chairs, azure eyes never leaving the devilish redhead.

Grin still vast in place Rin sank down to his knees, shuffling closer towards Haru, giving enough of a hint of what exactly he would be having for breakfast. Grabbing the chairs legs Rin forcefully turned it to face Rin better, moving Haru partially away from his delicious breakfast. And Haru could now push Rin away and say he would have his food first, say this was the wrong time, but he would be admitting defeat then, and Haru could absolutely not do that. This was a silly competition, one he did need to win.

So he let Rin move aside the bathrobe, untying the band that was holding everything together, baring Haru before him. He let Rin part his legs further to give more room to settle in between. He let Rin engulf his hard length in one go, sending new sensations down his spine he had not been prepared for yet. All the while Haru kept on eating his breakfast, chopsticks moving down to pick up another piece of fried mackerel, the salty taste stinging nicely on Haru's tongue. It was hard to focus on the taste though, when one was sucking so tightly around the head of his dick, tongue teasing the most sensitive spot.

Haru's knee shot up when Rin let his teeth softly graze the soft flesh, making the Omega almost choke on his fresh bite of mackerel. His hand disappeared in red locks and gripped it tight when lips slowly slid up again, tongue swiping all around. A pleased sound escaped Rin at the movement, a sign of his own pleasure slipping in. A small sign of defeat, but not as bad as Haru's, who was sinking deeper into his seat, eyes closed as he let the thrill of Rin's ministrations course through his veins. Gasps and sighs tripped of his lips with every move Rin made, touching all the right places at the right times.

And finally that warm feeling started to bubble up deep in his abdomen, spreading like wildfire. Trashing his head from left to right Haru tried to deny what was coming, but Rin had already noticed, knew exactly what was going to happen, if he let it happen. Those final gritted out moans signalled the end coming, and right then Rin pulled back completely, mouth leaving Haru's hard length with a noisy plop.

The sudden lack of being touched made Haru choke out a whine, a look of horror present in his eyes as he stared up at Rin's face, void of any expression. He had been so close, so close, ready to lose it all. Cocky asshole.

Acting as if he had done nothing wrong, if he had not just done quite a mean thing, Rin turned around and stepped out of the kitchen. There was no way Haru could one up him now. This was the best move he had delivered, winning the competition.

Still seated in the kitchen Haru did his best to catch his breath, a fresh heat spreading through his veins. Oh, he was not done yet. His next move was already forming in his head, and he would make sure that this time, this time Rin was going to completely fall apart, and Haru would live him hanging right there.

Pushing himself out of his chair with a new found certainty Haru yanked open one of the kitchen drawers. He thanked himself for placing these things all over the house, thinking it would come in handy. And it had in the past already, but this was certainly the best opportunity yet.

Stalking out of the kitchen Haru followed after Rin, finding the other Omega still in the living room, feeling rather great about himself. But as soon as ruby eyes landed on Haru, he wanted to flee. Not that Haru would let him, not this time. Right before Rin could make it into the hallway leading up to their bedroom, Haru had grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall, chest pressed against the light grey wallpaper.

Rin was already shaking with excitement, loving how he had made Haru act like this. The usually so calm and collected Omega actually using force, going further than normal to get what he wanted. Not with sneaky seduction, but with pure passionate actions.

Forcefully Haru removed the towel from Rin's waist, leaving him stark naked. Shrugging off his bathrobe as well, it barely covering him anymore anyway, they were both completely bare. It was barely noon now and they were already this riled up. Rin could already taste the promise of what else was to come on his lips, but this first. First Haru's next move, and for some reason he figured this would be the end game.

The sound of a tube being uncapped echoed through the room, sending a shiver down Rin's spine. The sound was all too familiar, but he couldn't see exactly what Haru was doing with it. Not until a cool finger slid between his ass cheeks and moved down until it had found his puckered hole. There it teased the edges for a while, circling them until Rin pushed his hips back to tell Haru he needed to continue this. Needed to get a move on and not just tease endlessly. A first sign of weakness. But Haru of course complied, the finger finally sliding in, gliding in as far as it could go.

Pressing his forehead against the wall, Rin tried to keep his composure and not lose it right away. Haru knew exactly how to move his fingers, where to touch softer, where to thrust harder, being used to the feeling as well.

"You're such an ass, Rin," Haru muttered, lips grazing Rin's bare neck as he shuffled a little closer.

"But I thought you liked asses, Haru," Rin replied, a groan escaping him as Haru twisted his finger just right, brushing his walls slightly. Automatically he parted his legs further when he felt Haru's second finger push against his entrance, granting him more room. "You know I really like it when you get like this…"

The second finger joined the first, forcing more sounds to stumble off Rin's lips. Haru took things slow, his fingers pushing in gradually. "I know," Haru replied, his voice still a monotone, but his lips nipping at Rin's neck showed a different reaction. "Doesn't mean I enjoy being left right at the brink of orgasm," he added, thrusting his fingers in harshly to give his words extra power.

Rin's knees almost gave out after that move, Haru's fingers directly striking his prostate. But he could recover. He needed to reply and not give in just yet. "It's all for a good cause, and we've done all these things many times before."

"You've never quit right before the end," Haru pitched in, hooking his fingers to rub them roughly against Rin's heated walls.

Pushing his ass back Rin tried to get in more of those fingers, feel more friction, enjoy more of Haru's ministrations. Haru's lips were still on his neck, sucking and biting earnestly now, leaving marks all over the place. Sousuke and Makoto were going to love those when they got back. "And you've never fingered me quite like this before either, but you don't hear me complain," Rin gritted out, not trusting his words too much anymore now that Haru was really getting into it. A third finger was pushed in, stretching Rin as best as possible. "Remember that time when we had porn on all day, waiting for the other to break first and give in to the lusts?"

"Yes, we kept switching movies, because we wanted to appeal to the other's fetish. In the end we barely saw any movie."

"It still worked though," Rin said with a smile, Haru now a bit kinder with his fingers. "I was so horny I actually ripped the shirt right off of you."

The three fingers were suddenly pulled out, Haru pressing his cock up against Rin's backside to show just how high his need was. "Can we stop talking about previous times? I really want to fuck you now, Rin."

The comment made Rin shiver, eyes closing as he let Haru turn him around. For the first time that day their lips finally met, greedily nipping at the other's, wanting to get more out of it. The kiss was sloppy, tongues slipping in and out, passion sinking right into it. Rin did his best to guide them both towards the bedroom, but Haru wouldn't relent. Instead the Omega grabbed Rin by his shoulders and pushed him down to the floor, finding this a great place to continue things.

On the floor Rin spread his legs apart for Haru, the Omega instantly settling in. Rin would about do anything for Haru now, because hearing him actually say fuck was simply delicious. The need he now had for Rin, and Rin alone, desperation, passion, everything. The azure eyes had darkened with lust, and Rin saw that shimmer only meant for him. The one that lifted his heart, but made it crash down at the same time.

Aligning his erection with Rin's prepared hole, Haru shot one last look down at the Omega, a final warning. "I'm going to take you now, Rin," he whispered against Rin's lips, nipping at him again, showing that he thought he had won. But Rin would throw in his final move, one Haru would not see coming.

Sliding in his length, he stretched Rin further than the fingers could, walls tingling delightfully, making Rin moan out. The sound was loud, louder than he normally would let out at this stage, purposely. A bit surprised Haru looked down at him, but the feeling of Rin's walls squeezing tightly around him distracted him right away. That was until Rin started talking again.

Wrapping his arms around Haru's neck tightly, he brought his lips right beside Haru's ear. "I want you to fuck me hard, Haru. As hard as you can," he whispered, making Haru shiver visibly.

That was all the encouragement Haru needed from Rin, the rest of the day having fuelled him enough. Planting his lips on Rin's lips again, Haru started up a fast pace, thrusting his cock in roughly. Rin kept up the loud noises, moaning right into Haru's mouth who greedily took them all in. His mind fogged up as Rin's walls sucked him in further, tightening every time Haru thrust in. It threw off his pace, making it harder and harder to thrust in steadily. But the friction still sank deep into his skin, pleasure coursing through his body. It was amazing, exciting, like a fever running wild. Haru could hardly control himself, Rin's body so willingly taking everything he gave. Every thrust forward made Rin lift his lips up to make it easier for him. To slide in further, to touch as deep as he could.

That same warm feeling was spreading once more, this time even more intense. It seeped through him, spreading as far as his toes. Through half lidded eyes Haru looked down at Rin, meeting ruby ones. Sounds spilled from his lips steadily, louder than they usually were. He was really losing it all, completely coming undone, even before Rin was there, but he could not stop. His pace was erratic as he kept pushing inside roughly, abusing Rin's puckered hole thoroughly.

"Come for me, Haru," Rin whispered, but the words barely registered. Haru was already long gone, mind up in the sky, body feeling as if it was gliding through water.

The orgasm shuddered through him, his final moan drawn out as he came deep inside of Rin, emptying himself of all the passion he had felt the past few hours. His whole body tingled as his orgasm seemed to last longer than it ever had, the feeling sticking to him.

As it finally faded Haru limply fell on top of Rin, breathing heavily as he slowly came down from his high. His body felt heavy, muscles tired. But he felt amazing, everything had been amazing, this moment so intense it was burned into his mind. When soft kisses were planted on the top of his head, Haru realised that Rin had not come not, and he had already finished. But when he moved to lift up his chest to reach for Rin's erection, he found a wet spot between them, Rin's dick already softening.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on when you look like that," Rin explained with a sleepy grin. "Seeing you just fall apart like that… You are so amazing." The praise made Haru's heart flutter, and even if he couldn't reply with words, the sweet soft kiss Haru gave Rin after, was enough of a reply for Rin.

...

So did I live up to the expectations? And now that this one is finished, are there other things you'd still like to see in my created world?


End file.
